


Going Places - Chris Evans imagine

by captainofherheart



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, captainofherheart, chris evans daddy, chris evans fanfic - Freeform, chris evens fluff, mycapt-ohcapt, mycapt-ohcapt-writes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart





	Going Places - Chris Evans imagine

“Ever feel like you’re getting nowhere fast in life?” Chris joked with cartoon hearts practically jumping out of his eyes as he looked at his 17 month old daughter.

Watching her moving full steam ahead on the moving walkway, one step forward and two steps back, you laughed lightly at his joke and shook your head as you smiled at the toddler’s chunky little legs on the move.  

“We should install one of these at home to slow her down.  She gets _ everywhere _ too fast in life,” you jested. 

Nodding, he added, “It’s a great big world out there, lots of things to see and do.” 

“And she’s on a mission to conquer them all.”

The little lady in question looked over her shoulder and gave you both a scrunchy faced smile, as if she knew she was the topic of conversation...again.  She stumbled a little and caught herself quickly, turning her head back to look straight ahead and focused  She threw her arms up and out to balance herself, her stuffed rabbit dangling by his ears in her clutch.  The long airport walkways were a godsend during a layover and she was more than happy to just keep walking on them to pass the time. 

“I know everyone thinks their kid is the cutest, but cahmon, she truly is,” he insisted, waving his hands around towards her for emphasis. 

It  _ was _ pretty hard to deny that she was an adorable child. She was dressed in her favorite Disney princess sneakers and was wearing a t-shirt with Ariel on it and a skirt that bounced around as she marched along. She had silky soft brown hair, Chris's blue eyes, and his tenderness. She had your lips and strong will. She also had you both wrapped around her little finger. 

As the end of the moving walkway approached, she put her tiny fists in the air and bounced her knees excitedly. She knew exactly what was coming and squealed with delight as you each took a wrist and swung her up and over to the safety of the non-moving floor on the other side.  

“Gin, gin!!” she demanded and took off to the other side of the wide corridor and the walkway that pointed back in the other direction. In two quick strides, Chris caught up with her, scooping her up in his arms and hoisting her tushy onto his forearm. She gripped his nose with one hand, pushed the bunny against his neck with the other, and gave him a big, wet kiss. 

“How much time do we have?” he asked, tickling her tummy.  She giggled and then called for your attention and waved hello, ducking into her daddy’s shoulder when you did peek-a-boo at her. 

“Another 45 minutes before boarding,” you said behind hands that were shielding your face in the game. You were playing, but you were also growing very tired.  It had been a long day and you had good reason to be a bit tired. 

“Should we let her have one more round?” he checked and, after seeing you nod, he stepped onto the sidewalk and set her down to take on the world again. 

Joining them, you leaned against Chris as you marveled at the boundless energy your daughter had.  

“What do you think the next one is going to be like?” you asked softly.

Placing his hand upon your belly, he kissed your nose and said, “seven more months and we’ll find out.”


End file.
